dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Curtain Call
Curtain Call is the first episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The original Japanese title is "Tenkaiichi budokai. Satan no kokeisha wa dare" (天下一武道会 サタンの後継者は誰). The episode first aired on March 12, 1997. Its original American air date was July 17, 2004. Summary The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament begins, and we see Goku competing almost right away. His opponent is Charlie, but he is in the junior division. He manages to make Charlie cry with a little tap of the finger. When Krillin arrives and asks Goku why he didn't inform them he was in the junior division, he says he didn't know and has a flash back. In the flash back, Goku asks Mr. Satan why he is fighting in the junior division and why Pan's in the adult division. Mr. Satan claims that theirs a height limit and Goku’s height is just a bit short. Goku believes him, but then Krillin says the real reason Goku was excluded was so Pan could become the new champion. Mr. Satan wanted to keep the championship in the family. Elsewhere, Mr. Satan is deciding to call it quits because Majin Buu is no longer there to help him become a better fighter. He calls a press conference. Some people say that Mr. Satan will be back within 3 years, and others say he'll be gone for good. This allows Trunks to sneak out of Capsule Corporation and go to the tournament, but just before he sneaks out he also announces that he is retiring. At the tournament Vegeta arrives and decides to force his way into the championship against Goku. Meanwhile Pan forfeits her quarterfinal round because she fears she will have to grow a mustache if she becomes the new champion. She claims it is because she wants to be more than a rich fighter though. The championship match up in the junior division begins between Goku and Mugley. Mugley is terrified of Goku. He realizes Goku is an adult with a lot more strength than him, so he begins backing away in fear, but then Vegeta bursts in and challenges Goku to a real championship match up. Goku agrees to fight Vegeta after beating Mugley, but this causes Mugley to run into Goku to avoid Vegeta. Mugley catches Goku by surprise and gets him off balance almost making him fall out of the ring. When Mugley realizes that Goku is only holding on by his fingertips he rushes over and begins tickling Goku. Goku is forced to let go, and Mugley becomes the new junior champ. Trunks finally arrive and see his dad pounding his fists on the wall for making Goku lose his match. He decides to leave him alone and go into the stadium. He gets in just in time for the adult finals: Mad Chilli versus Papayaman. He is surprised that neither Goku nor Pan is in the finals until he finds them Pan in the stands with the others. Pan offers Trunks a lollipop, so everyone on their row is licking their lollipops when the finals begin. Trunks then questions who Papayaman is, and Goku arrives. Goku says Papayaman could win the championship easily because he is only using 1/1000000000 (one billionth) of his strength. He then tells Majuub to reveal himself, so he does. Mr. Satan can't believe that Papayaman is the champion, so he begins to questioning giving up his championship belt. The real championship then begins between Mr. Satan and Majuub. Majuub is wished a good fight, and as Majuub thinks of his mom he decides to go all out with his strength. He is about to win the championship when Majin Buu's thoughts enter his mind and make him decide to throw the match. Mr. Satan gets up and uses his Megaton punch to knock Majuub out of the ring. Then all the fans run out and congratulate Mr. Satan. As Mr. Satan thinks of the abilities he still has and the love the fans have for him, he decides he can truly retire, but the fans manage to make him agree to keep fighting. As everyone heads back to West City, Vegeta and Goku decide to fight on a bridge, but when Goku's stomach growls causing him to lose his strength Vegeta laughs and they decide to push it off until later, but the narrator lets everyone know some new evil force is looming. What will it be? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT episode. Gallery Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT